


3p双龙

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 克洛泽/莱万/克罗斯
Kudos: 8





	3p双龙

克洛泽托尼两人面无表情地对视着。  
“噗……”托尼忍不住先笑出了声，又立马收回心情和克洛泽对视。  
“……嗤”有了第一次就有第二次。  
“我赢了，记得要听话啊。”克洛泽蹲在床边，对着趴在床上的托尼露出了邪恶的笑容。  
“这可不公平……啊……我有干扰”  
克洛泽伸手捏住托尼的脸，“很公平，我和莱万比的时候你可是比谁都能捣乱。”  
“啊……！我能退出吗……啊……”托尼现在就是后悔，为什么自己要玩这种看谁先笑的无比幼稚的游戏。  
“不能。”把托尼的脑袋按在床上，站起身子站在床边看着莱万的动作。

托尼维持着一直横趴在床上的动作，运动裤已经被莱万褪到了膝盖下面，白嫩的大腿和屁股暴露在空气中，股缝中却夹着扎眼的黑色的色情玩具。

指腹在托尼的后穴边缘轻轻按揉，轻抚每一道褶皱，引得趴着的人不停地颤抖。莱万轻轻将拉珠的第四颗珠子填进了托尼的屁股里，只留下一小节尾巴在外面。又是猛的一颤，后穴被填的慢慢的，托尼的脸埋在被子里发出一声模糊的惊呼。

“呜……lewy……拿出来……太多了……”托尼的脑袋被克洛泽按在床上，声音有些模糊，显得十分委屈。后穴被橡胶玩具填满的感觉并不好，轻轻一动就能感受到几乎要塞到肚子里的东西。

听到托尼黏糊糊的声音，莱万抓住露在外面的一截把手，试着轻轻拉了一下，这一动让托尼下意识地收缩肌肉，将拉珠夹得紧紧的，根本拉不出来。莱万无奈地看了一眼克洛泽。

克洛泽笑了笑，恶趣味顿时上涌，弯下腰伸出两只手掌到托尼的臀肉，  
“夹紧。”

忽然的这样一句话让托尼一时也没有做出反应。

勾了勾唇，克洛泽一巴掌打在托尼的屁股上，力气不大，但是声音很是响亮，  
“不听话？”

托尼被克洛泽的一巴掌打的愣了一下，被拍了一下的臀部肌肉连同背部的肌肉群也跟着紧绷，挤得体内的那些橡胶珠子又往深处探了一点，  
“嗯……”

感到手下的肌肉紧了起来，克洛泽抬头对莱万示意，又轻声说  
“放松。”

听声后托尼慢慢地放松着屁股，在他刚刚放松下来时，莱万趁着这时稍稍用力，拉出来了一个珠子，珠子猛的擦过敏感点，带动着另三个一起向外动着。

“啊……！”一声惊呼，托尼抬起头想要回头看莱万，被克洛泽按了下去，又拍了他的屁股一下。  
“夹紧。”

听到这话托尼只能又颤巍巍地夹紧了屁股。

“放松。”

“嗯……”又是一个珠子被拉了出来。

反复了几次，莱万终于把最后一颗珠子拽了出来。突然的空虚感让托尼忍不住轻轻扭动着下身。  
终于转过头看着身后的莱万，刚想说什么就被克洛泽捏住下巴转了回去。

克洛泽抬起托尼的下巴，嘴唇凑到托尼嘴边却没有吻上去，只轻轻蹭了一下，两人火热的呼吸纠缠在一起，托尼微噘着嘴往前凑想要叼住克洛泽的嘴唇，却被他侧头闪开，  
“准备好接受惩罚了吗。”

托尼想哭。

指腹捏了一下他的脸，克洛泽直起身子和莱万交换了一个眼神，莱万顺势脱掉了托尼脱了一半的裤子。

托尼撑着身子看着克洛泽解开腰带，露出半硬的阴茎，伸出手握住轻轻撸动着。  
克洛泽也将手放到托尼下颌摩挲着，将他的头微微抬起，看着他眼中渐渐模糊的蓝色海洋。

撸动几下后托尼便张嘴含住了手中的阴茎，他还看着克洛泽，在克洛泽的注视下用舌尖舔舐着他的龟头，又张口含住大半缓缓地吞吐着，很快克洛泽的阴茎就涨大到他吞不下的地步了，龟头抵在喉口却还有一截在外面，只能含住一半然后用舌头灵活的在他的阴茎上来回舔弄。

莱万在托尼身后看着他毛茸茸的脑袋埋在克洛泽的跨间前后地动着。  
手顺着托尼的腰窝向下，揉捏了几下托尼的臀肉，手指顺着他的股缝来回磨蹭，就这刚才的润滑，一根手指便探进了托尼的后穴中，紧致的肠壁包裹着他的手指，在托尼的模糊不清的呻吟声中又探进一根手指。

感觉身下的人在轻轻颤抖，莱万开始抽动手指，速度逐渐加快，手指在托尼的后穴快速抽插，混着润滑剂发出更加令人脸红的声音。

“唔……啊……”

托尼被莱万的动作搞得浑身发软，吞吐着着克洛泽的阴茎的嘴也松开了，趴在床上喘着粗气。莱万的手指准确的在他的敏感点按压摩擦，使得他的身子越来越软。

而莱万也抽出湿漉漉的手指，和克洛泽交换了位置。

莱万抬起托尼的头，弯腰轻吻了他一下后就把他的脑袋按了下去。

也许是被克洛泽的动作刺激了一下，托尼的牙齿刮轻轻地刮了莱万的阴茎。

“嘶～注意你的牙”阴茎被托尼温热的口腔包裹，托尼灵活的舌头来回地舔弄着柱身，舔舐几下就全部含住并努力往下吞，莱万努力克制着自己不要伸手用力去按托尼的脑袋，只是随着他的动作前后动着。

托尼还在努力吞下莱万的阴茎，在顶端抵到喉口时条件反射干呕着，又是一个深喉难受地头想往后退时，却被克洛泽捏住了命运的后脖颈。

“呜……！”  
托尼难受地挣扎了一下，克洛泽却还是把他的脑袋按在莱万的胯部。  
虽然龟头顶在狭窄湿热的喉口十分敏感，但莱万按着托尼脑袋的手还是拨了一下克洛泽的手。

按着后颈的手松开后托尼便连忙向后退了一点，轻轻咳了几下，嘴唇离开莱万的阴茎时，自己的唾液和莱万阴茎渗出的淫秽液体拉出了一条淫秽的银丝。

托尼喘着气跪趴在床上，莱万又抬起他的脸，吻上他红润的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关，舌尖挑起托尼的舌尖吮吸着，尝到了他口中自己和克洛泽的味道，轻咬了一下他的下唇。

克洛泽在托尼身后把自己最后一件衣服脱掉，从背后勾住托尼的脖子，让他微微抬起头，离开了莱万的唇。胸口贴在托尼的后背，轻轻啃咬着他的脖颈，滚烫硬挺的阴茎紧贴着他的股缝来回磨蹭着。

“嗯……”

托尼抬起头迷蒙着眼看着面前的莱万，莱万也低着头看着托尼，伸出两只手揉捏着托尼的乳头，  
“啊……啊……”托尼被克洛泽紧贴在身后的阴茎刺激地轻轻发抖。

莱万看着托尼的眼睛，又低头轻吻了一下他湿漉漉的嘴唇，伸出舌尖描绘着他的唇形。

和克洛泽交换了一个眼神，莱万躺在了床上，克洛泽让托尼岔开腿跨坐在莱万腰间，托尼上半身无力地趴在莱万身上，头埋在他的脖子处，舌尖舔着莱万的脖颈。  
而下身莱万坚挺滚烫的阴茎就抵在托尼的穴口。

克洛泽挤了些润滑剂在手上，扩张着托尼的后穴，后穴传来的一阵阵快感让托尼不禁仰起了脖子，白皙的脖颈划出一道诱人的弧线，莱万舔舐着托尼的喉结，一只手拨弄着他的乳头。

感觉扩张的差不多了，克洛泽拍了拍托尼的屁股，  
“抬起来。”

托尼回头看了一眼克洛泽，轻咬了下唇，慢慢抬起了屁股，莱万的阴茎被克洛泽扶着，上面也抹的润滑。  
龟头在穴口来回蹭了几下便开始一点点吞下莱万的阴茎。

“啊……哈……”托尼慢慢地往下坐着，被扩张过的后穴吞吐起来并不是很费劲，很快莱万的阴茎就埋进去了大半。  
在最后还有一小截没有吞下去时，克洛泽按住了托尼的肩膀猛的向下一压。

“啊……！”

“嗯……”  
这一下让托尼和莱万都发出了一声呻吟，可克洛泽还是按着托尼的肩膀不让他动弹。

“米洛……！”  
“啊……米洛……松……松手……”猛的深入让莱万的阴茎捅到了托尼后穴的最深处，而这被压住动不了也让他难受的紧。

克洛泽收了一点力气，在托尼耳边说，“自己动。”

哼了一声，托尼艰难地抬起身子，可刚抬起来一点就又被克洛泽猛地一按，整个人都一哆嗦。

“啊哈……嗯……啊……”被快感折磨的托尼一下一下艰难的动着，胸前两点也被二人照顾着，没一会他就向后靠在了克洛泽的怀里，没了力气了。

克洛泽看了莱万一眼，示意让他动。

莱万的阴茎被托尼紧紧夹住，一下下的动作都被克洛泽压的很深，而自己的顶端也是抵在托尼的穴道底端，在接到克洛泽的眼神后，莱万便向上顶着跨。让阴茎进入到更深的地方去。

“唔……啊……”托尼被激的又是一阵颤抖，理智渐渐被冲散，侧头想要向克洛泽索吻，却被克洛泽用手指填满了口腔。

克洛泽感觉着托尼含着自己的手指一根根吮吸，自己也动着手指拨弄着他柔软的舌头，一缕吞咽不及的银丝顺着口角流向脖颈。

抽出了手指，放开托尼，托尼无力地向前趴在莱万怀里，低头吻着莱万，舌尖在他口腔中急切地纠缠。

克洛泽用刚刚托尼舔舐过的手指摸着托尼和莱万结合的地方，顺着莱万挺动的动作探进一根手指，本就紧致的后穴被填满后更是缠人，不规则收缩的肠壁绞着克洛泽的手指。  
又加了一根手指随着莱万的阴茎动着。

感觉托尼已经被操开后，抽出手指，克洛泽在自己阴茎上满满地涂了一层润滑剂，  
“放松……放松……”说着将阴茎抵在两人结合的地方。

被快感包围的托尼在感觉到疼时才反应过来克洛泽要干什么，连忙叫到，  
“不行……米洛……太大了……不……”  
想要抬起腰逃开却被克洛泽一把按住。

“你可以的，嘘……放松……放松……”克洛泽俯在托尼耳边哄着，下身也慢慢地往里挤。

“啊……不要……太大了……不行……”

“米洛……”莱万也有些担心，侧过头看着克洛泽。

克洛泽伸出一只手握着莱万放在托尼腰上的手，  
“托尼可以的……放松……”  
下身的动作虽然十分缓慢，却并没有停下。

莱万的阴茎还全部埋在托尼的后穴中，随着克洛泽的缓缓深入，紧致的快感让他也紧紧地握住了克洛泽的手。

“啊……够了……不要了……米洛……呜……疼……”托尼的声音都带着哭腔，放在莱万胸口处的手也不住地收紧。

“放松……马上就进去了……”

莱万轻吻着托尼，一只手伸到两人的腹部，握住小托尼撸动着，和克洛泽一起安抚着他。

“呜……lewy……米……米洛……疼……”托尼哽咽着说，说完还一抽一抽地收缩着后穴。

“放松，托尼……放松……”克洛泽轻抚掉托尼眼角的泪水，温柔地说。

“唔……都进……进来了吗……好疼……”

“嗯……都进来了，托尼最棒了……”克洛泽轻咬着托尼的耳垂，手指在托尼被撑地开开的后穴边缘抚摸着。

托尼迷迷糊糊地伸手在肚子上胡乱地摸着，好像能够隔着肚皮也摸到莱万和克洛泽的阴茎。穴口仿佛被撑坏的感觉也淡了很多。

克洛泽一条腿跪在莱万的腿间，等着托尼适应了一下才慢慢开始动，

“啊……别……太大……太大了……米洛……不要动……”  
克洛泽这一动托尼才真切感受到那股撕裂般的疼痛，忍不住的想让他停下来。

“放松……放松……”克洛泽还是在安抚着托尼。

“呜……会坏的……lewy……lewy……啊哈……”然而在这撕裂的疼痛中，随着克洛泽一下下的顶弄，托尼竟从中感受到了令人窒息的快感。

听着托尼叫自己的名字，莱万只是躺着并没有再动，他和克洛泽两人的阴茎紧紧贴在一起，随着克洛泽一下下的抽动，两人的阴茎也相互摩擦着。

还是考虑到这是托尼第一次同时承受两人，怕托尼真的受不了，克洛泽并没有持续这个体位太长时间。

没过多久克洛泽拔出阴茎，把还没缓过来的托尼从莱万身上抱下来，拍了拍莱万的大腿根。让两个人岔开腿对着躺在床上。

托尼还是躺在床上迷蒙着眼穿着粗气，他还没有从刚刚强烈的快感中清醒过来。被撑开的后穴颤巍巍地收缩着。

克洛泽的手放在莱万的胸口，低下头吻着他的唇。不同于托尼轻柔甜腻的吻，莱万和克洛泽并不经常接吻，他们的吻基本都是在床上，都是充满情欲，充满侵略性。

克洛泽离开莱万被吻得有些充血红润的嘴唇，抬起头看着他，  
“怎么样？”

莱万笑着耸了耸肩，没有说话。

克洛泽坐直身子从旁边拿过一个两头的假阴茎，对着莱万伸出舌头将一头舔湿，抬起莱万的一条腿，那一头对着他的后穴，缓缓推了进去，  
“啊……”

莱万一只手抓住克洛泽的肩膀，颤抖着在上面留下了淡淡的红印。推了将近一半，克洛泽停了下来，在莱万大腿内侧吻了一下。

换到另一头，对着托尼糟糕的后穴，不需要润滑剂，很轻易的进去了。

“嗯……”还没回过神的托尼黏糊糊的哼了一声，不自觉地扭动着腰将假阴茎吞得更深，而他扭动着腰身，带动着莱万那头也随着抽动，引得两人一起发出呻吟声。

克洛泽看着两人的动作，将手伸到两人下体之间的空隙中，手握着玩具中间露在外面的部分，开始快速的抽动着。

“啊……啊……哈……”  
“嗯哼……嗯……”  
托尼莱万两人一起发出呻吟声。假阴茎来回在两人体内搅动着，顶端不规则地戳弄着两人的敏感处。

克洛泽凑到托尼这边，鼻尖蹭着托尼的鼻尖，舌头舔着托尼微张的嘴唇，随后舌尖就探进了他的口腔中，给了他在这场疯狂的性事中的第一个吻，也把托尼的呻吟声全都吞了下去。

随着克洛泽手上抽动速度的加快和之前两人的行为，没多久，托尼便颤抖着释放了出来。一波波的精液撒的到处都是，射完之后还不住地抽搐着身子。

在他稍微缓一口气的时候，克洛泽抽出托尼这端的玩具，把他翻了个身，调了个头，将自己硬的快要爆炸的阴茎挺进了他糟糕的后穴。

“啊……慢点……慢……”  
还在高潮余韵中的托尼后穴又被火热的阴茎填满，浑身都在颤抖着。一边承受着身后的撞击，一边伸手握住还在莱万体内的玩具抽动着。刚刚高潮过的身体十分敏感，托尼握着假阴茎的手也没有多少力气，只能随着克洛泽一下下的撞击动着。

“嗯……哈……”莱万一只手快速撸动着阴茎，托尼的手无意识地将假阴茎捅到最深处，本就没什么规律的动作又被克洛泽捣弄得支离破碎，体内的橡胶玩具顶端四处乱顶。没多久就低吼着将精液撒在了小腹上。

“唔……米洛……慢点……啊……快……啊……”在看到莱万射精之后托尼的手已经完全没了力气，松开手上半身无力地趴在床上，腰被克洛泽抓住，后穴还在被一下下地拍打着。

在他以为自己就要昏过去的时候，克洛泽才俯在托尼身上将滚烫的精液射在他身体最深处。

莱万抽出了后穴中的假阴茎，跪坐在床上，抬起托尼的头吻着他，在这个时候的托尼总是十分的乖巧，两人的舌尖纠缠在一起，托尼的手也环住莱万的腰。直吻地托尼呼吸都开始急促莱万才松开他。

克洛泽的半软阴茎还堵在托尼的穴口，看着托尼趴在莱万的脖颈处喘息着，伸手搂过莱万含住他红润的嘴唇，轻轻咬住他的下唇，在上面留下一道浅浅的牙印，又伸出舌尖温柔的舔舐着。

“你要试试吗？”克洛泽忽然开口问莱万。

莱万白了他一眼，捉住他的舌尖咬了一下，“等哪天你让我上了，我就试试”

“呵呵。”克洛泽笑了笑，加深了这个吻。

“我以后再也不和你们玩这种无聊的游戏了。”夹在两人胸口的托尼哑着嗓子说。


End file.
